


Когда пойдет снег

by Allegros_aka_Corky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegros_aka_Corky/pseuds/Allegros_aka_Corky
Summary: Если от прошлой жизни почти ничего не осталось, можно начать новую.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Where We Search for Snow](http://sshg-exchange.livejournal.com/319762.html) by [cathedralcarver](http://cathedralcarver.livejournal.com)
> 
> Беты: Bergkristall, SweetEstel

Человек без голоса просыпается глубокой темной ночью в холодном поту. Снова тот же сон, что и всегда, только за окном сейчас не снег, а дождь. Громко стучат по крыше капли. Кажется, будто разноцветные стеклянные шарики падают с небес. Нет, не шарики — гвозди. Как те, что так часто забивал в подвале отец, давным-давно, но стук по-прежнему отдается в голове, в ушах. Мужчина приподнимается на локте и пытается разобраться в окружающих его звуках. Так происходит каждый раз, но до сих пор застает его врасплох. Как и сон, в котором он падает: руки беспомощно цепляются за воздух, бездна под ногами, ветер хлещет летящее тело, а затем, перед самым ударом о землю — пробуждение. Конечно же, он не умрет, но — Мерлин! — иногда ему так хочется, чтобы это, наконец, произошло. Все тело яростно сотрясает дрожь, ноги выкручивает судорогой на белых простынях. Он склоняется с кровати, и его выворачивает прямо на пол. Рвоты немного — вчера он почти ничего не ел. Глаза щиплет от слез, в горле — ком, но единственный звук, который вырывается у него, — низкий гортанный стон. Потом все проходит, дыхание выравнивается. Он сердито стирает слезы рукавом халата, переворачивается и утыкается лицом в подушку, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. И так всегда. Вначале ему снится сон — сон о безликой девушке и снегопаде, а потом все заканчивается одним и тем же.

Он много чего не знает. Своего прошлого. Будущее. Звука собственного голоса.

Но есть и то, что он знает. Свое имя. Возраст. И будни, полные одиночества.

Он лежит в этой узкой сырой комнате, на узкой сырой кровати и ждет дневного света, ждет, пока утихнет боль, ждет восхода солнца, чтобы наконец... А вот и оно. Первый лучик света заглядывает между ставнями, скользит по простыням, касается лица. Мужчина садится, спускает ноги с кровати на холодный деревянный пол. Потирает руками лицо, смахивает влагу со щек. Шарит по тумбочке в поисках маленького фиала с зельем, которое пьет с пугающим постоянством. Amissa Solus. Проглотить его без содрогания невозможно. Но дрожь вскоре прекращается. Теперь можно глубоко вздохнуть.

Так начинается новый день.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Девушка без имени просыпается у дверей пустого магазина, в месте, которое не знает, в той части города, которая далеко от начала ее пути. Еще темно, но рассвет уже близок. Очень холодно, но впервые за последний год она может видеть звезды. Она сидит и смотрит на них, обхватив руками колени, забыв на мгновение о холоде, о том, как она замерзла, как ей страшно. Да, о страхе лучше вообще не думать.

Она не знает ни кто она, ни сколько ей лет, ничего не знает о своем прошлом.

Зато знает, что жива, свободна и совсем одна.

Еще она знает, что теперь, когда, наконец, выбралась, действительно выбралась, ее все равно преследуют. И не позволят уйти так легко. Никогда не позволяли.

У нее ничего нет, кроме одежды, которая на ней. Причем это уже не светло-голубой балахон, выдававший с головой место, что она оставила — слава Мерлину! — а маггловские вещи, которые она стащила с бельевой веревки: фланелевая рубашка, джинсы, джемпер. На ногах — простые тапочки, но сейчас и они сойдут. Деньги. Ей нужны деньги. Можно украсть, вот только попадаться нельзя, потому что если поймают...

Если поймают. Снова.

В мусорных баках за магазинами она находит достаточно еды, чтобы утолить голод.

Она всегда опускает взгляд, отворачивается, руки постоянно готовы к борьбе, к защите. Но в свою третью ночь на улице нарывается на хулиганов. Ее толкают и лапают. Она говорит, что денег нет, но их это не останавливает.

— Уберите от меня ваши гребанные руки!

Она отчаянно отбивается, что только приводит нападающих в еще большую ярость.

Если бы только у нее была палочка!

Наконец, заехав кому-то со всей силы в пах, она вырывается и убегает. Она понятия не имеет, куда бежит и когда, наконец, остановится.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Он ест в одиночестве. Всегда. Чай и кашу. А иногда, если особенно полон надежд, съедает сахарную булочку. Но такое случается нечасто. Он открывает свой магазин, как делает это каждый день. Все как обычно, неизменно. Аптекарское дело — единственное, в чем он уверен, оно словно живое в его руках. Его аптека одна из многих в Косом переулке, но, несомненно, лучшая — уж он постарался, чтобы так оно и было. За эти годы он оставил позади многих конкурентов просто потому, что его знания были гораздо глубже, снадобья — лучше, ассортимент — разнообразнее. И уж вовсе не благодаря располагающим манерам.

В деньгах он не нуждается, но нужно что-то делать, чем-то занимать себя каждый день, иначе недолго и сойти с ума, так ведь? Впрочем, в этом он не уверен, но и рисковать как-то не хочется. Больше — не хочется.

Повседневная рутина — это некий ритуал, и он следует ему, потому что иначе случится нечто ужасное. Подняться, умыться, одеться, раскрыть витрины, подготовить инвентарь, глубоко вдохнуть, открыть магазин. Да, каждый день одно и то же и это придает уверенность, успокаивает.

Сегодня, однако, когда он открывает дверь, случается нечто непредвиденное. Он спотыкается и чуть не падает на кучу тряпья, неизвестно как оказавшуюся под дверью. Нога упирается во что-то мягкое, и это что-то громко вскрикивает. Похоже, среди этого тряпья кто-то есть.

Девчонка. Она садится, грязная и тощая, и, похоже, голодавшая несколько дней. Но, кажется, есть что-то еще. Что-то настойчиво скребется где-то внутри. Что-то странно знакомое в наклоне ее лба, линии носа. И то, как ее брови поднимаются при виде него, заставляет гадать: не чувствует ли она то же самое? Не встречались ли они раньше? Конечно же нет. Он хмурится, разглядывая ее. Она хмурится в ответ, но даже не пытается сдвинуться.

— Я... Я думала, здесь никого нет.

Он качает головой, указывая на вывеску над дверью: Всевозможные снадобья. Затем намеренно резко мотает головой: _Убирайся. Прочь._

— Простите, — бормочет она. Поднимается, кутаясь в тряпье. — А с вами-то что случилось? Вы не говорите?

Он снова мотает головой и пытается закрыть дверь.

— Как же вы работаете, если не разговариваете с клиентами?

Он сердито показывает, как пальцем пишет что-то на ладони: словно пером по пергаменту. Нетрудно понять смысл.

— Послушайте. Можно... Можно мне войти? Здесь очень холодно. Мне всего лишь нужно немного согреться.

Он колеблется. Небольшой огонь, только что зажженный в очаге, лижет спину теплом. Конечно, ничего не случится, если он пустит ее погреться, прежде чем отправит своей дорогой. Он распахивает дверь немного шире и девчонка торопливо проходит внутрь.

Пока он занимается последними приготовлениями, она стоит перед огнем, поворачиваясь к теплу то одним боком, то другим. И пристально изучает запасы его магазина.

— Дубровник и мускатный орех? Дубровник сейчас большая редкость. Где вы его взяли?

Он не удостаивает ее ответом.

— И ведьмин кровник? Давно его не встречала. Я думала, он запрещен Министерством много лет назад.

«Запрещен, — думает он, не поворачиваясь к ней. — Но пока еще никто из покупателей не жаловался. Кроме того, каждый клубень стоит три галлеона».

— Ну, то, что никто не жалуется, еще не означает, что это правильно, — бормочет она. — И цена явно завышена.

Он поворачивает к ней голову.

«Как вы услышали меня?»

Девчонка хмурится.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Вы же только что говорили. — Она явно сбита с толку. — Разве нет?

Он снова качает головой.

«Я не мог говорить. Я не говорю с тех пор, как... — Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — Давно уже не говорю».

Девчонка скрещивает руки на груди, склоняет голову набок.

— Но я прекрасно вас слышу. Что происходит? Это какой-то трюк?

«Если и так, то не с моей стороны. — Он подходит к ней. — Как вас зовут?»

Она обхватывает себя руками и сильно закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Я не знаю. — Это не более чем шепот, но он слышит.

«Почему?..»

Она качает головой, отступает и идет к выходу.

— Я уже согрелась, благодарю вас. Я пойду. А вам лучше убрать дубровник подальше от ореха. Они портят друг друга. Иначе у вас появятся действительно разгневанные покупатели.

И, уже коснувшись дверной ручки, она снова спрашивает:

— И все-таки, что с вами случилось?

«Военная травма».

Девчонка кивает: это она понимает. В конце концов у нее тоже есть шрамы.

Кажется, ей не хочется уходить. А он гадает, уйдет ли она, решает, стоит ли предложить ей остаться. Нет. Неуместно. И потом — он едва знает ее.

— Вы живете здесь один, да?

Он кивает, один раз.

— Вам бывает одиноко?

Он поднимает подбородок и прищуривается. Затем коротко кивает головой, один раз.

— И мне. — Она тоже кивает. И уходит.

Теперь, наконец, можно выдохнуть: он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Она слышит его. Слышит его мысли. Как такое возможно? Он быстро разделяет противодействующие ингредиенты, ругая себя за глупость, и замечает, что не хватает трех клубней ведьминого кровника.

Девчонка обокрала его. Ну конечно. Мерзавка без зазрения совести стащила наиболее ценные ингредиенты. После того как он был так добр к ней. Впрочем... скорее терпелив. Он закрывает дверь, накладывает запирающие чары, выпивает очередную порцию зелья и доползает до кровати. Возможно, сегодня ему снова приснится девушка без лица. Возможно.

Он закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку. Лекарство обжигает желудок, растекается по венам, и напряжение отступает.

Так заканчивается день.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Они снова встречаются несколько дней спустя, когда его жестоко, почти до беспамятства, избивают в Лютном переулке. Как всегда срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения, и ее первая мысль — развернуться и бежать. По какой-то необъяснимой причине она не может сдвинуться с места. Вполне возможно, это те самые люди, что напали на нее не так давно. Но она видит, как трое бьют лежачего, и в ней вспыхивает ярость, возмущение этой несправедливостью. Она не раздумывая бросается на защиту, кричит и пинает их. Толку от этого мало, но удается отвлечь нападающих, и мужчина, получив еще несколько ударов, все-таки ухитряется выхватить палочку и угрожающе направить на обидчиков. Этого достаточно, чтобы они замерли.

— Отвалите от него! — кричит она, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

На его лице кровь. Нападавшие пятятся — их больше тревожит палочка, чем гневные выкрики девушки.

— А ты кто такая? — спрашивает один из них.

Молчание. Кто же она, в конце концов? И что это на нее нашло — защищать человека, которого едва знает? Наконец она выдает первое, что пришло на ум:

— Я его жена. Теперь убирайтесь. Все.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Они возвращаются в аптеку. Он тяжело опирается на девушку, она обхватила его рукой. Он удивительно худой под своими темными одеждами, хотя и довольно крепкий . Интересно, почему он не стал защищаться? Она помогает ему переступить через порог, усаживает на маленький стул у затухающего огня. Подбрасывает в камин несколько дров и греет замерзшие руки над разгорающимся пламенем. Кажется, этот дождь никогда не прекратится.

«Спасибо», — думает он.

Она пожимает плечами.

— Не за что, — она медлит мгновение, затем продолжает: — Почему вы сразу не воспользовались палочкой?

Он так долго не отвечает, что она начинает сомневаться, расслышал ли он вопрос.

«Я не пользовался магией с тех пор, как... В общем, давно уже».

— Почему?

На этот раз он и вовсе не отвечает.

Она сидит на полу у камина, протягивая к теплу руки. Он наблюдает за ней.

«Эти отметины... на ваших запястьях...» — Он умолкает, потому что не знает, что еще сказать.

Она натягивает свои истрепанные рукава ниже и складывает руки на коленях.

— Что отметины?

Он пожимает плечами.

«Если я не ошибаюсь, это шрамы от смирительных оков».

— И что?

Он смотрит на нее до тех пор, пока она, наконец, не поднимает голову и не встречает его взгляд.

— Просто еще одна война.

Он кивает.

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Девчонка поглядывает на него, когда думает, что он не видит.

— Вы позволите? — она указывает на его лицо, и он кивает.

Тогда она находит фланель, смачивает и аккуратно смывает кровь с его носа и щеки. — Все не так уж плохо. Просто небольшой порез.

Удивительно, но он расслабляется от ее прикосновений. Она чувствует это и тут же отстраняется, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Я... пойду наверное.

Он вздрагивает и чувствует, что расстроился гораздо сильнее, чем хотел бы.

«Куда?»

Она не знает куда, оба это понимают. Внутри у него что-то переворачивается.

«Если вас кто-то еще поймает на воровстве, они вряд ли будут так снисходительны, как я».

— Вполне вероятно.

«Вы можете... остаться здесь. В конце концов, мы теперь женаты».

Она не в силах сдержать улыбку.

«Кстати, что вы сделали с ведьминым кровником, который стащили у меня?»

Она пожимает плечами и с вызовом поднимает подбородок.

— Продала. Должна же девушка что-то есть.

«А еще эта девушка должна вернуть мне деньги».

— Мне нечем заплатить.

«Тогда оплатите тем, что у вас есть».

— Как?

«Судя по всему, вы прекрасно осведомлены об ингредиентах в моем магазине. И могли бы помогать здесь, пока не отработаете долг».

Она осматривается.

— Да. Думаю, это мне по силам.

«Все лучше, чем приторговывать наркотиками на улице».

— Полагаю, вы правы.

Она протягивает руку и гладит его макушку, ощущая гладкие прямые волосы под пальцами. Он льнет к ее руке, сам того не замечая, а затем резко отстраняется, пораженный.

— Что... Что-то не так?

«Как вы узнали, что мне... это нравится?»

Она не отвечает, потому что нечего сказать. Просто... знала, что ему понравится. Поэтому медленно качает головой.

«Вы... вы знаете меня?»

Она не знает. Или знает? И знает, и не знает одновременно. Он вроде и знаком, но в то же время совершенно чужой для нее.

«Кто вы?» — спрашивает он наконец.

И по крайней мере на этот вопрос она может ответить. Легко. Даже спросонья.

— Я не знаю.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

— Над чем вы работаете?

«Почему бы вам самой не сказать мне?»

Она останавливается рядом, некоторое время наблюдает за ловкими движениями его быстрых пальцев.

— А! Сияющий раствор! Вам нужно больше шипов розы, — говорит она неожиданно.

Мерлин. Она права.

«Как вы узнали?» — спрашивает он неохотно и в то же время с восхищением.

— Понятия не имею. Просто... знаю.

Он задумывается.

«Вы можете остаться, если хотите. У меня есть свободная комната. Здесь вам нечего бояться».

— Я не нуждаюсь в благотворительности.

«Конечно нет. Взамен вы будете помогать мне. В последнее время у меня больше заказов, чем я мог бы выполнить самостоятельно. И, как мне говорили, я не из тех людей, с кем легко сработаться».

— Неужели. — Ее губы трогает усмешка. — Что ж. Полагаю, что могу остаться. Если я нужна вам.

Если я нужна вам.

«Нужна. — Он делает паузу. — Но вы должны слушаться. И следовать инструкциям. — Еще одна пауза. — И никакого воровства».

Она обдумывает гораздо дольше, чем ему хотелось бы. Потом кивает, и что-то похожее на облегчение наполняет его изнутри.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Ему снится снег. Всегда. И безликая девушка. А еще — падение.

Хотя на этот раз, когда он падает, она подхватывает его.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

«Вы неплохо справляетесь».

Они работают в подсобке, варят сложную смесь из лунника и ладана для особого клиента.

Она пожимает плечами и наливает густую фиолетовую жидкость в мензурку.

«Вы учились».

Она смеется.

— Где?

Она нетерпеливо смахивает несколько выбившихся прядей со лба. Теперь, изучая ее лицо, он замечает, что она не так юна, как ему поначалу показалось. Скорее женщина, чем девушка. Несколько тонких морщинок возле глаз. И она выглядит очень, очень уставшей. Снова откидывает назад непослушные пряди. Ему хочется помочь, придержать ее волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза, но он только сжимает руки в кулаки.

«Естественно, я понятия не имею где. Но у вас, без сомнения, весьма обширные познания в этой области. Таких знаний невозможно нахвататься то тут, то там. Вас обучали, и весьма хорошо».

Она снова пожимает плечами, но не смотрит на него. И встряхивает мензурку немного сильнее, чем необходимо.

— Думаете, если бы я знала, то не сказала бы вам? Думаете, если бы я знала, я бы не попыталась хоть что-то сделать?

Она замолчала, и довольно долго они работают в тишине, не чувствуя при этом неловкости.

— И как же мне все-таки к вам обращаться?

«Снейп. Зовите меня Снейп».

Отвернувшись, он опустошает фиал с Amissa Solus, уже третий за этот день.

— Зачем вы пьете эту дрянь? Разве не знаете, что она вызывает привыкание?

Ее голос звучит обыденно. Слишком обыденно, как ему кажется.

«Вас это не касается», — резко отвечает он, и она едва заметно вздрагивает.

— Не касается, вы правы, — жестко отвечает она. — И все же. Будьте осторожнее.

Он кивает. Он знает.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Спустя неделю ее долг оплачен. Он сообщает ей об этом, давая понять, что она свободна. Девчонка отвечает долгим взглядом.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я ушла?

«Я хочу, чтобы вы поступили так, как вам самой угодно».

— Это не ответ.

«Вы правы. Не ответ».

Она остается.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Она редко покидает магазинчик, а если и покидает, то только ночами. Он беспокоится о ней. И о себе. И до смерти боится, что однажды ночью она уйдет и никогда не вернется. Но о своих страхах ей не говорит. Просто радуется, что она рядом.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

На третьей неделе ее обнаруживают. То есть почти обнаруживают. Одним прекрасным днем он поднимает голову и видит на пороге своей лавки представителя Министерства. И тут же думает о девчонке, которая минуту назад занялась сортировкой грибов. Но когда он поворачивает голову, ее и след простыл.

— Есть информация, что вы незаконно укрываете кое-кого.

Снейп усмехается, слегка пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: впервые слышу.

— Молодая женщина. Недавно сбежавшая из закрытой палаты в больнице Святого Мунго. Она... не в себе. Будет лучше, если ее вернут как можно скорее.

И снова Снейп усмехается и пожимает плечами, разводя руками, словно предлагает: посмотрите, здесь никого нет.

Человек со вздохом кивает.

— Для вас она тоже представляет опасность. Как я уже говорил, она нестабильна.

С этими словами он уходит, а девчонка появляется.

«Где ты была?»

— Наложила дезиллюминационные чары.

«Как ты ухитрилась сделать это?»

Да еще и без палочки.

— Просто сделала. Я не могу туда вернуться. Мне... Мне нужно время.

«Для чего?»

— Чтобы выяснить, кто я.

В ту ночь он принимает двойную дозу Amissa Solus, и девчонка находит его, дрожащего в ознобе, на полу спальни.

— Вам плохо, — констатирует она.

Он трясет головой, словно говоря, что это пустяки.

— Это не пустяки, — возражает она.

И это действительно не пустяки, тело его сейчас насыщено таким количеством зелья, с которым он уже не может справиться.

Она обнимает его и гладит по голове, пока он бьется в судорогах. И все еще обнимает его утром.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Когда к нему, наконец, возвращаются силы и он поднимается с пропитанной потом постели, то находит девчонку у огня. Лицо ее окаменело.

— Вы чуть не умерли прошлой ночью, — тихо говорит она.

Руки его трясутся. Она прикрывает глаза. Кажется, что в комнате не хватает воздуха.

«Но я не умер».

— Не умерли. В этот раз. Но... — ее передергивает.

Этой ночью она уходит и не возвращается.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Как-то днем, когда за окном лютует мороз, в аптеке появляется еще один посетитель. Человек, которого Снейп давно уже не видел.

— Здравствуй, Северус, — говорит Минерва.

Он кивает. Сердце бешено колотится о ребра. Он ждет.

— Где она? — голос Минервы мягок, но за ним чувствуется холодная сталь. Она не злится, пока еще не злится, но требует ответа.

«Кто?» — коряво выводит Снейп на клочке пергамента точно так же, как обычно общается со всеми остальными клиентами, задающими какие-либо вопросы.

— Гермиона. Я знаю, она здесь, Северус. Ее ищут, и для нее это опасно. Она... не контролирует себя.

Гермиона. Имя девчонки. В голове мелькает неуловимое воспоминание, и Снейп закрывает глаза.

«Я знаю ее, — строчит он. На лбу бисеринки пота. — И она знает меня, не так ли? Откуда? Мы встречались раньше?»

Минерва, заметно расстроенная, качает головой.

«Она знает меня».

— Нет, Северус. Она... На нее наложили обливиэйт много лет назад.

Снейп яростно качает головой.

«Она ЗНАЕТ меня. А я знаю ее. Она читает мои мысли. Она знает меня. И я знаю ее».

— Ты не можешь знать ее, Северус. На тебя тоже наложили обливиэйт.

Минерва приближается, напряженно прижимая руки к груди. Она пристально смотрит на Снейпа.

«Кто... сделал это со мной?»

— О, Северус! — Минерва опускает седую голову и начинает плакать.

Снейп смотрит на нее.

«Ты».

— Я... у нас не было выбора, Северус. Ты не поймешь.

«И с ней тоже».

— Гермионой, — подсказывает Минерва.

От звука ее имени что-то пробуждается в его груди. Что-то, что он считал мертвым и давно погребенным.

«Гермиона».

— Она... Она сошла с ума, Северус. После войны.

«Мы... мы любили друг друга».

Минерва наконец поднимает голову и отвечает ему прямым взглядом. Он видит ответ, прежде чем она произносит вслух:

— Очень. Она нашла тебя в Визжащей хижине. Помогала лечить несколько месяцев после этого. Занималась с тобой, и ты научил ее всему, что знаешь. Вы полюбили друг друга и прожили вместе несколько лет.

Снейп ждет. И пытается дышать.

— Она... она оказалась в плену, полагаю. Ее... захватила шайка беглых Пожирателей. Ох, Северус.

«Что они с ней сделали?»

— Мы так и не узнали. Она... видишь ли, она никогда больше не говорила. Мы пытались, Поппи и я... Мы все испробовали. Ее родителей так и не нашли. Нам пришлось взять на себя ответственность за нее. А в больнице Святого Мунго...

«Что?»

— Они сделали все возможное, Северус, поверь. Я никогда не видела, чтобы целители прикладывали столько усилий, пытаясь вернуть кого-то. Но она была... боюсь, ее сломали. В конце концов они прибегли к обливиэйту. Месяцы спустя она начала понемногу говорить, но...

«Она ничего не помнила».

Минерва качает головой. Она уже перестала плакать, но лицо ее, испещренное морщинами и изможденное, выглядит гораздо старее, чем помнит Северус. А взгляд потерянный и пустой.

— Это тебя просто убило. Она была слишком больна, чтобы покинуть палату, боялась всех и всего. Не подпускала тебя к себе. Клянусь тебе, она не хотела покидать больницу. Это было невыносимо. Я не могла больше... — Она вздыхает. — Это было мое решение. Гермиона никогда не вспомнила бы тебя. И не вспомнила бы те отношения, что связывали вас. И казалось... что лучше убрать и твои воспоминания о ней.

Звук собственного дыхания кажется Снейпу набатом.

— Когда я услышала, что она сбежала, то просто обезумела. Ты должен понимать. Я и подумать не могла, что она окажется... здесь.

«Она не случайно пришла ко мне снова».

— О, Северус!

Снейп неподвижен. Комната слишком мала для того, что переполняет его.

«Она знает меня».

Минерва неохотно вытаскивает из кармана мантии небольшой снимок и протягивает ему. Колдография удобно ложится в ладонь, словно в прошлом ее не раз держали в руках. Это они, вдвоем, под снегопадом. Он обнимает ее, она поднимает к нему лицо — радостное, чистое и юное. Вокруг мягко опускаются снежинки.

— Это день вашей свадьбы, — говорит Минерва. — Единственный ваш снимок. Я хранила его все это время. Не могла смириться...

«Она узнает мой голос».

Минерва умолкает на мгновение.

— Тогда используй это, если хочешь вернуть ее, Северус. Видишь ли, Нагини не лишила тебя голоса. Ты оказался невредимым. А разговаривать перестал, когда потерял Гермиону.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Девчонка опять забилась под какую-то дверь и снова выглядит как куча тряпья, как и несколькими неделями ранее, когда он впервые столкнулся с ней. Он опускается на колени и нежно кладет ладонь ей на макушку. Она не двигается, и на мгновение его охватывает страх. Наконец она поднимает голову.

— Снейп. — Голос ее глух.

— Я думал, что уже никогда не найду тебя, — говорит он.

Она не сразу понимает, что он произносит это вслух. И смотрит на него.

— Ваш голос, — бормочет она.

— Да, мой голос. Похоже, я снова обрел его.

— Что вам нужно? — спрашивает она.

— Мне нужна ты, — просто отвечает он. — Это все, что мне нужно. И единственное, что я знаю. Ты как черное пятно, словно пустота в моем сердце. Я чувствую не тебя, а твое отсутствие.

Он протягивает ей их снимок.

— Это... Эта фотография... Это я. — Она всматривается в живое изображение, в почти неузнаваемую девушку с длинными волнистыми волосами, смеющуюся и размахивающую руками, и высокого черноволосого мужчину рядом, обнимающего ее. — Это же мы.

Она показывает снимок ему. Рука ее дрожит.

— Да, это мы. — Он помогает ей подняться. — Мы снова нашли друг друга, и самое время тебе вернуться домой.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

Они уже не первую ночь лежат в постели, пытаясь хоть что-то вспомнить, а когда не удается, создают новые воспоминания. Может быть, достоверные, а может, и нет, но это их общие воспоминания.

ʊ ʊ ʊ

— Вот, — говорит она.

Сегодня в комнате холодно. Кажется, она даже видит их дыхание.

— Что это? — Он рассматривает бутылочку в тусклом свете. Нечто вязкое, зеленое, вихрящееся.

— Освобождение от... от Amissa Solus.

Он смотрит на зелье, затем на Гермиону.

— Но... не существует известных...

— Я провела собственные исследования.

— Ты... для меня?

— Для нас.

Он целует ее, целует нежные губы, шелковистые волосы, округлые груди.

— Говори со мной, — просит она.

— О чем?

— О чем угодно. Неважно. Мне нравится слушать твой голос.

Он обнимает ее.

— Тогда стихотворение, которое я помню из далекого прошлого. Возможно, мне рассказывала его мать.

Падают снежинки,  
С неба к нам летят,  
Словно на картинке  
Укрывают сад. 

Ветви одевают  
В праздничный мундир,  
Кружатся, летают,  
Заметают мир. 

Стены, ставни, крыши  
В муфте кружевной,  
Белой рябью вышит  
В вихре белый рой. 

И снежинок стая  
Пляшет на ветру,  
Тихо создавая  
Эту красоту. 

Он умолкает и смотрит на нее. Она плачет.

— Я помню, — шепчет она. — Я помню это стихотворение. Ты рассказывал мне его раньше.

Она обхватывает его лицо ладошками и прикрывает глаза, словно изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не знаю. Запоминаю тебя. Чтобы никогда больше не забыть.

— Гермиона... — голос его хриплый из-за слишком долгого молчания, но все равно это его голос.

— Это... мое имя. Мое имя, — повторяет она.

Он кивает.

Она смотрит на фотографию, где они, невероятно молодые и невероятно влюбленные, попеременно улыбаются то в камеру, то друг другу. Лицо Гермионы обращено к Северусу. Он выглядит так, словно пытается сдержать радостный смех.

Гермиона обвивает Северуса руками и крепко-крепко обнимает.

Так они снова начинают жить.


End file.
